The present invention relates generally to operations wherein a subterranean well is drilled and completed and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a method and associated apparatus for drilling and completing a subterranean well.
It is well known in the art to drill an initial "parent" wellbore, and then to drill at least one "lateral" wellbore, that is, a wellbore intersecting and extending outwardly from the parent wellbore. Many methods and apparatus for drilling the lateral wellbore and for completing the parent and lateral wellbores have been conceived. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,704 to Hsu et al., discloses an apparatus and method wherein a whipstock is positioned in a cemented and cased parent wellbore to guide milling and drilling bits for forming the lateral wellbore, and the whipstock is then replaced with a guide member attached via a sealed conduit to a dual string packer. The guide member is utilized to guide a tubing string into the lateral wellbore after the guide member has been properly positioned in the parent wellbore and the packer has been set. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,704 is hereby incorporated herein by this reference.
However, in keeping with the industry's efforts to provide advances in the state of this art, there is a need for more efficient, economical, convenient and safe methods and apparatus. From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide a method and associated apparatus for completing a subterranean well which is generally economical and efficient in operation, and which provides increased functionality.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such a method and associated apparatus. Other objects, features, and benefits of the present invention will become apparent upon careful consideration of the description of an exemplary embodiment of the invention hereinbelow.